Unexpected Friend and lover
by inuyashacrazy-12
Summary: Kagome's parent's died and now she has to go live with her aunt who just happens to have a forest in her backyard. It may seem like a normal old forest but it has a secret and a adventure, romance, and drama waiting inside to be seen. May seem slow @ 1st!
1. Chapter 1 Life Sucks

**Hello my loyal readers, I know it's been a while since I've updated on my other stories. I have many excuses and reasons but for now let's just get on with the new story I've written for Inuyasha. HERE WE GO!**

**Unpredictable Friend and Lover**

**Chapter 1**

**Life Sucks**

God did she hate life at the moment. At this moment in time, Kagome was waiting to get through security at the local airport in New York. The line was going excruciatingly slow and was becoming painful on her feet, for she had been standing for half an hour in line and another half hour beforehand to check in her bags and she still had about another half hour in line to wait to get past the annoying security. After that there was 3 more security to get through before she could get to her gate and on the 4-5 hour plane ride to the airport in Washington and about possible 20 minutes give or take to get her luggage. Plus about an hours ride to get to the completely forgettable town to which she would live in till she became of age and would leave.

Did I mention that it was summer break?

Yup it was summer break, but it had not started off well at all for Kagome. Her beloved parents had died in a car accident on their way to pick her up from the last day of school festival. It was hard to except that her parents were dead, she had a strong bond with her mom and an ok relationship with her dad.

They were going on a trip together, around the state, visit her grandparent's, and just have fun over the summer. But luck was not on her side, she had stayed at a neighbor's house during and after the funeral, she needed to get the money and book the ticket that would be the start of her new life, home, and hell.

The only good thing about her new home was the gigantic forest behind her aunt's home. Kagome had a thing for photography, herbology, and botany. She basically loved anything to do with nature and what could be considered beautiful in her eyes, mostly everything since NY only had central park as greenery and it was dangerous to be in certain parts of the forest, limiting her range of activity.

Her family had never gotten her interest at all; also she didn't have any friends because of her hobbies. Having no friends made it easier to say goodbye to NY, even though she had been reluctant to leave the place where all her memories and parents were buried she still did since she had nowhere else to go.

Being 16, her relatives didn't want her except for her aunt Rin. It wasn't the same for her little brother Souta. He was wanted by the rest of the family since he wasn't a hindrance to everyone. He was not a teenager, therefore, not annoying, loud, snot nosed, party wild, and all around arrogant, rebellious and spoiled. Souta was 9 and apparently not a spoiled and snobby kid so he got all the attention and love from everybody where as she only got it from her parents.

Oh and Kagome was 5ft 6in, black wavy hair with bluish highlights that went to her mid back, stormy blue eyes, pale skin, and a new depressing outlook on life as well as a back off attitude/ air about her. This made the people in line around her uncomfortable and less happy about their trips. She didn't care though, it wasn't her fault exactly that her life was hell and that she had lost what was most important to her. Who could blame her?

After 25 more minutes in line, 10 more to get to the next security line, 15 minutes in said line, 10 more minutes to get to her gate after another 30 minutes in the last security line along with a 2 minute train ride to her section she had 28 minutes left before the plane would start boarding people.

With the time to spare, Kagome went around the shops, buying things for the plane ride and afterwards when she arrived in the rainy and green state of Washington. She had bought 3 packs of different gum, 4 pieces of food, 2 magazines, and 1 book that she had been meaning to buy.

When it was finally time for her section to board the plane to SeaTac airport, Kagome had 20 more minutes of waiting to get on the plane and find her seat. After the stewardess had done their ridiculous and very well-known routine of demoing how to do your seatbelt and what not, as well as the favorite of finding the exits. Finally the plane lifted off to her new life, romance and friendship.

Throughout the plane ride she had read 1/3 of her book, both magazines, and 3 of her foods and 1 of her gum packs. **(I don't know about you guys but I can use a whole pack up in one day because the flavor go's so fast and not enough with only one piece to chew)**. Also, Kagome had stared off into space remembering all the good times with her parent's and a few with her brother.

Once the nonstop flight with screaming kids, no movie, barely any good service and uncomfortable sitting arrangements Kagome relished in the relatively clean air of SeaTac airport. Gathering her barring's she headed to baggage claim and to find her aunt Rin.

It took 15 minutes for her to get her 3 bags, fight with an old and almost blind lady who thought Kagome had one of her bags and some interference from other people to solve the problem. Ending up with Kagome sitting aimlessly for her aunt.

Now not being a very patient person and wanting to get out of the airport like any sane person would after air travel. 15 minutes passed to find Kagome at a pay phone and calling her aunt's house number. 2 rings later a "Hello?" was heard.

"Hello aunt Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked with a tick mark forming.

"Oh I'm fine thank you! It's very nice of you to call me, how thoughtful! Now what can I do for you?" Rin chatted in a cheery voice that made more tick marks form.

"Well you can help with one little thing auntie Rin."

"Oh and what is that?"

"YOU CAN PICK ME UP FROM THE AIRPORT YOU FORGETFUL BUNNY!" drawing attention to herself was not her cup of tea, but it helped Kag to yell at her aunt.

"Oh my, was it today, oh my I'm so sorry darling, I'll head right over, just wait there!" On the other side of the phone, it sounded like she was getting destroying the house getting ready to leave. Feeling a little mean Kagome got Rin's attention.

"It's alright Rin; I'll just get a taxi." She smirked when she heard Rin pause in her antics.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said yes and that she would be there in about an hour or more depending on how long it took to get a cab.

"Alright darling, I'm so sorry! I'll see you then." Hanging up it only took a few minutes to get a taxi and head off.

Of course it wouldn't be sunshine and daisy's when she got there. Her aunt had a few surprises for Kagome and it wouldn't be fun at all.

**Hello guys, hope you enjoyed it, or at least didn't fall asleep. I know it was a slow chapter but the next one will be better! …I hope! **

**REVIEW PLEASE IT HELPS**

**GIVE IDEA"S AND EHAT NOT**


	2. Chapter 2 New home

**Hello everyone, I hope you actually do like this story and I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW =YOU"VE READ IT AND LIKE IT. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**New Home**

The moment Kagome stepped out of the taxi; Rin had enveloped her in a massive and dizzying, bear hug. Rin started talking at the speed of light if that were even possible along with tons of squealing that made the taxi driver and Kagome cringed at the volume.

"AUNTIE RIN, SHUT UP!" Everything was silent until…

"You know that's not the way to speak to your elders, especially your family members. It's rude" Rin was trying to look serious but failed entirely.

"Rin your only 6 years older than me and I don't give a damn about my relatives. They abandoned me remember. Now can you please pay the taxi driver I don't have any bills on me." Kagome went for the puppy face, hoping that it still worked….It did!

"Why of course, anything for my niece! Just give me a sec and I'll go get my purse. You grab your bags and just wait there." She rushed into the house leaving the cab driver and Kagome to get her annoying bags out of the trunk with some difficulty. They were quite big, wide, and stuffed suitcases making them hard to maneuver and get out of the too small trunk.

When Rin returned they were still pulling on the last case that was stubborn and unwilling to move. Deciding that they needed helped, Rin joined in on the seemingly fruitless effort. After a few more minutes of endless pulling, the suitcase finally moved and fell with a big thud onto the road.

"OH THANK GOD!THE EVIL AND HIENOUS BAG IS DEFEATED! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin announced; a few passersby's looked on the weird woman with one foot on the suitcase, looking like a conqueror, a pretty pitiful one.

"Auntie please stop that this instant, you're embarrassing me!" Kagome dragged her Auntie away from her suitcase and politely asked the cab driver if he could help bring in the suitcases. When her aunt was in the house, the taxi driver pulled the smallest but still big bag into the house. Kagome helped get the second gigantic suitcase that was becoming the bane of her existence, it took a few minutes to get it into the house. With that one done they continued with the last, it took both her and the very patient taxi driver to haul the last and biggest suitcase into the foyer of the house.

After paying the driver and shooing Rin into the house again, she finally got a good look at the place. It was a cream, two story house with a big front and with her knowledge backyard, including the forest to her delight.

Once inside, Kagome found that the house was very homely and defiantly was Rin's home, it was covered in things that showed her personality like silly decorations, tons of pictures and loads of colors everywhere. The house had a small but spacious foyer with the stairs to the next floor in plain sight ahead. The dinning, living room, and kitchen were joined with open doorways. The only doors were for the rec/TV room, garage, and laundry room along with the bathroom and closets. It was a very nice and comfy home with well used furniture and appliances.

It took 10 minutes and tons of moaning and groaning to bring the 1st and 2nd bags upstairs. The 3rd I'm not even going to bother to mention, use your imagination on how it went.

Finally reaching her room, she was surprised when a dog suddenly jumped into her arms. It was a tan Norfolk terrier, wagging it's tall like mad.

"Umm…Auntie Rin what is this dog doing here? Last time I heard, you didn't have a dog or any pet whatsoever." Kagome was fighting hard not to cuddle and go aww with this adorable and absolutely cute doggy.

"Oh well I thought you might want some friendly company for when I'm at work…and when I saw him being advertised near the pet store I couldn't help myself and got him along with all the things needed to look after him. Sorry I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you mad?" Rin said timidly and was slowly backing away just in case she had to run from her niece's wraith.

A cricket could be heard…until…

"No it's ok, it's fine. I'll look after him. She reminds me of my other dog before Souta took him with him. Thanks Auntie." She said quietly to contain her happiness, anyways she could scream and squeal into her pillow later when Rin was away…

"Great well I hope you like your room. I'll leave you to your packing. I need to start getting things ready for dinner and do some work. I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?" A yes was her answer and she left for Kagome to take a good look at her new dog and room.

Her new dog just kept looking at her and wagging his tail like mad. He had a tan, wiry and straight coat with a little bit of black in some places. He weighed about 11 pounds so not very heavy, and was about 9.5 inches tall. He looked adorable, that's all Kagome could really process at the moment, mainly because he was licking her face making her giggle. No matter how depressed she felt about her parents a dog could always cheer her up. She wasn't sure what to name him yet so she decided to name him later.

Putting him down she got a good look around her new room. It was a good size, not small or big, just right. The walls were painted blue on 2 walls and the rest was a shade of purple. On said walls were empty picture frames, most likely for her to put her pictures or the occasional drawing in. Two cork boards and three magnetic decoration boards **(forgot what their called, they look cooler than cork boards cause of how they look and are designed). **Kagome figured there was also some room for more to be added like posters or more pictures. The bed was a twin; it had lavender and white sheets with a couple blue and purple pillows. It was simple yet nice looking. The bed side table was covered with only an alarm clock and small lamp.

The closet was walk-in and would be able to hold all her clothes and more. There was a desk with space for a computer or whatever she wanted to put on it. It had a pencil holder and some more organization tools as well as a filing drawer in the desk, already with files ready for use.

The best thing about her room was that the bathroom right next to her was all hers, no sharing with little brothers or guests. Not that she doubted people would come over and use it when there was one downstairs. The bathroom had a counter with sink that could fit all her things on, a medicine cabinet to the side of it, a mirror the length of the counter, above, of course a toilet, but the shower, ohh the shower! IT WAS HUGE! It could fit 5 people in it with some more room to spare. **(Wish I had a shower like that).**

It fitted her needs and requirements perfectly. Kagome got to work unpacking and organizing her room, when Rin called down that dinner was ready she had gotten all of her things from the 1st and 2nd bags organized and put away.

Dinner was a loud event; Rin was constantly asking questions about her trip, if she liked her room, home, and new dog along with if the meal was ok.

After that it was a quiet evening, Rin had to get back to work and Kagome finished packing and played with her new pet still trying to think of a name for him.

When it was time to go to bed, she put her PJ's on, brushed her teeth, washed her face, flossed, and used mouth wash. Once she said good night she went to bed with her doggie cuddling up at her legs.

In the morning another surprise would show itself.

**Can you guys help me come up with a name for the dog I'm not sure what to call it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
